


Vacillement

by Temi



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Family, Romance, relation père/fils
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28821258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temi/pseuds/Temi
Summary: Quand Kawaki retombe sur les fesses, le souffle coupé, il se demande subrepticement si c’est son coccyx ou son cœur qui lui fait le plus mal.
Relationships: Kawaki & Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 4





	Vacillement

— Mais qu’est-ce que tu fais ???

Quand Kawaki retombe sur les fesses, le souffle coupé, il se demande subrepticement si c’est son coccyx ou son cœur qui lui fait le plus mal.

— Je sais pas, murmure-t-il en tendant un regard perdu à Naruto qui le contemple, outré.

Finalement, l’adolescent détourne les yeux, gêné et l’Hokage est aussi mal à l’aise que lui. Sur ses lèvres, il y a encore un peu de salive qui ne lui appartient pas et il s’en veut d’avoir repoussé l’enfant si fort. Ses mains tremblent presque autant que la bouche du gosse qui déglutit avec difficulté et son incompréhension dégouline presque sur le tapis.

— Je sais pas, répète-t-il sans oser relever les rétines sur cet homme qu’il admire tant.

Ça l’avait pris alors qu’ils étaient tous deux installés sur le canapé. Quelque chose avait grondé en lui pendant que ses yeux admiraient l’homme. Hinata et Himawari étaient parties faire des courses. Boruto était en mission.

Le grondement avait noué ses entrailles, fait danser cette envie au fond de son estomac et il s’était penché, posant ses lèvres sur celles de l’Hokage. L’instant d’après, il avait les fesses et le cœur endoloris, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu’il avait de si grave pour que Naruto l’observe avec autant de colère.

Au fond de lui, il a envie d’expliquer que c’est Himawari qui lui a dit que les gens qui s’aiment s’embrassent là, parfois, mais il a la gorge tellement serrée que s’il tente de prononcer le moindre mot, elle risque de se déchirer. Parce qu’il n’y connaît rien à l’amour, lui, il ne savait même pas qu’il pouvait l’éprouver.

La seule chose qu’il parvient à faire, c’est se lever et traverser le salon pour fuir. Il n’atteint pas la porte, se heurte contre Naruto toujours trop rapide pour lui. Le temps qu’il réalise, des bras l’enlacent, une main caresse ses cheveux pour le bercer et il réalise qu’il a les larmes aux yeux, tellement qu’elles ont déjà débordé sur ses joues, sur son tee-shirt. La chaleur qui se diffuse dans son corps va vraiment partout. Elle passe dans son cœur, sur son visage, réchauffe le creux de son ventre et il finit par se détendre.

Bercé par la lumière qui se dégage de Naruto, Kawaki finit par expliquer son geste et une tendresse nouvelle passe sur le visage de l’Hokage qui lui sourit avant de lui révéler que les gens amoureux s’embrassent là, mais qu’un père et son fils ne le font pas.

Il dit ça d’une voix éraillée, d’une voix émue et il le regarde comme il regarde Boruto : avec amour et fierté.

Le cœur de Kawaki vacille à ces mots.


End file.
